A Sparrow and His Cygnet
by PiratePrincess29
Summary: 20 years after AWE- Jack finds the Fountain of Youth and gets the Black Pearl back from Barbossa. Elizabeth has three children, two of which died, leaving only her precious daughter who longs for adventure with her mother's old friend. Jack/OC:Jack/Lizzie
1. Could It Be?

**A/N: Hey! I had this idea last night after watching POTC 1 again (it was on TV, I was flipping through the channels… you would have watched it too!) and I just decided to get it down. There will be more chapters so it's not a one-shot. Please review and let me know what you think and NO, I am NOT stopping Another Time or The Only Reason. I promise. ) **

**Disclaimer: POTC belongs to Disney. **

**Spoiler: Cygnet Baby Swan…**

After a failed attempt at finding the Fountain of Youth, Jack wanted nothing less than to go to Tortuga and spend the night with a wench. He'd been out at sea for nearly 5 years and, in the end, found nothing. He was disappointed, yes, but also grateful. He was grateful that the adventure had gotten his mind off of a not-so-recently married pirate king that had vexed him so. All he needed was the happiness that Tortuga brought.

But in Tortuga, he had caught up with Gibbs and, along with a new crew, decided that they would overtake the Pearl and give it back to its rightful captain. So they set out, found Barbossa, and let him keep the ship they had used to find the Pearl. With the Pearl, they were able to get to the Fountain of Youth and all of the crew became immortal. He had even sent a bottle of the enchanted water to Elizabeth… so she could always be with Will. _Damn his good manliness_, he thought, remembering that inexplicable act of kindness.

But he was a happier man now. So, after nearly 15 years of good, honest pirating, they decided that this time around, they would stay in Tortuga a little longer. A celebration of all they had accomplished.

* * *

He pulled into port that night with the Pearl and immediately went to his favorite bar, the Faithful Bride. Inside, he saw the usual Scarlett and Giselle, who were aging quite beautifully, waiting at the back table. Then, he saw another woman. More like a girl. She looked far too fancy to be from Tortuga and a strumpet she was not. He walked up to her and offered her some rum, seeing as he had already had enough. She looked up and, even with a disgusted look on her face, she was beautiful and vaguely familiar.

"What do you think you're doing?" she said in a very refined English accent.

"Just offering something to drink, Luv."

"In exchange for what, I wonder. To answer your first question, no. I am not on duty and secondly, I won't be any time soon. I am _not_ one of them.", she said, pointing to Scarlett and Giselle. "And I would kindly appreciate it if you'd stop undressing me with your eyes."

"Are you an obeah woman?"

"Beg pardon?"

He stifled a gasp, recalling a certain someone who had said that certain something to him so long ago… on an island. On the island in which his heart broke.

"Nevermind. So, what brings a girl like you to Tortuga?"

"I am hardly a girl!" she said defiantly. "I am the daughter of one of the most notorious pirates to ever sail the seven seas so you would be smart to watch yourself!"

"Sorry, Luv. Didn't mean for ye to get all… woman-ish."

"Too late." She said, crossing her arms childishly.

"Ye got a name?" he asked, sitting down next to her.

"It's Annabelle."

"'Ello, Annabelle. I'm Captain Jack Sparrow. Nice name ye got. But I doubt it's only one." He said with his usual, cocky grin.

"Well it's the only one you'll be getting, Captain Sparrow. It was my father's favorite name."

"He be the notorious pirate ye were speakin' of?"

"Hardly. Well, yes, I mean he is but… I speak of my mother, as well."

Jack took a big gulp and looked at the girl with new eyes. Could it be…?

Her eyes were amber with little specks of brown. Her bone structure as delicate as a flower but with a ferocity that could send hundreds down. Her hair… he knew that hair. It was long and wavy, partially brown but with obvious hints of gold. And the clothes she was wearing… a pair of black breeches, a white shirt, and a maroon vest that clearly accentuated her figure, which was quite small… small like Lizzie…

"And what was her name, Luv?"

"The great King Elizabeth. I'm Annabelle Turner. My father is William Turner. I met him 9 years ago…"

"I bet ye miss him a lot, aye?"

"Yes. But it doesn't matter now. You see, I'm heir to the pirate throne. Once Mother is done ruling, I'll be King."

"Lizzie? She never told you about me?" he asked, shocked.

With a hint of mischief in her eyes, she laughed softly.

"Of course she did, Jack. That's why I came to Tortuga in the first place. I was hoping I'd find you, I didn't recognize you before, I'm sorry."

"But then… why did… how come… bugger."

"I was just teasing, is all."

"Bugger, you're just like her."

"Is that a good thing?"

"So long as ye don't try to kill me…" he said, with a grim look on his face.

"I wouldn't. Jack… the truth is, I need your help. You see, Mother's told me all about you and how you always helped her. And now, I need your help more than ever. After an encounter with some vile pirates at sea, Mother decided to keep me on land. _Indefinitely_. You have no idea how much I've missed the sea…"

"Wait. So yer mother doesn't know you're here?"

"No. But please. Please. Don't tell her, I don't want to go back. She wouldn't even listen to me! I had to barter with the little money I had in order to get here."

"Wait… yer Lizzie's second-born, aye?"

"Yes…" _No, third born._

"Even still, you would be older. Why aren't you older?"

"Why aren't you?" she asked, haughtily. _My sister would be older… if she were alive._

"She didn't… you're not…"

"Yes, Jack. I'm immortal. She didn't want to watch her only child die." _She didn't even know she was going to have children…_

"Child? What about…"

"My brother? Will Jr. died some time back. So she gave me the water from the Fountain."

"And she _still_ won't let ye out to sea?"

"She says there are worse things than death. That despite not being able to die, I could still suffer a great deal." _How simple it is to lie…_

"So Lizzie… she's not immortal?"

"No." _So very simple._

"She's going to die." He said, his voice cracking a bit.

"Unfortunately, yes." _No, she's not. She'll live forever…_

"And your father… he's still at sea?"

"Yes. The curse was never broken…" _That much is true._

"Interesting."

"So, will you help me?"

"I'd love to, Dearie, but I'm not quite sure what a pirate like me can do for an heiress like ye."

"I've lived in Shipwreck Cove all my life. It's not the same as being out at open sea. I hardly know anything about how to be a pirate! Mother taught me some things but… I can barely swordfight. I don't know how to sail a ship. How am I to take command of all the pirates in the world if I can't even be a pirate myself? I want to learn…"

He eyed young Annabelle curiously and then gave her his signature lopsided grin, taking a sip from the bottle of rum he had previously offered to her.

"Alright, Luv. I'll help ye. But ye've got to promise me one thing."

"Anything." She replied, her eyes gleaming with excitement.

"Ye have to promise to contain your mother when she tries to kill me for even _thinking_ about puttin' ye in harm's way. Do we have an agreement?"

"We certainly do, Captain Sparrow."

"Call me Jack."

"Alright, Jack… Call me Anna. Or Miss Turner, whichever one you prefer. Though I've never really liked Turner…"

"Then Anna it is!" he proclaimed, jollily.

"Thank you so much, Jack. You have no idea how much this means to me." She said, sincerely touching his arm, smiling.

"Well, Anna me belle, I hope ye know what you're getting into."

"And why is that?"

"This won't be easy, Luv. You don't just turn pirate over night."

"I know. And I don't care."

"How far are you willing to go… to become a pirate, I mean."

"I'm not afraid to die, if that's what you're asking."

She widened her eyes, shocked that she had revealed her secret but was relieved when no sign of suspicion appeared on Jack's face.

"Well, it's not like you can though, is it?"

"No… I suppose I can't, can I."

_She's a positively brave lass_, he thought to himself. He only hoped that she would be smart enough to take it slow. And not jump into it, like her mother had. And, although she was immortal, he wouldn't let anything happen to her. After all, she was Lizzie's child…

"Let's get going, then, Luv. We'll find a place to stay for the night and get started tomorrow morning, aye?"

"Agreed."

And as they walked the streets of Tortuga, all Anna could think of was how dashingly charming Jack Sparrow truly was.


	2. Hook, Line, and Sinker

**A/N: Ok, so I thought I should update again, in case you guys hadn't gotten the whole idea of the story yet. As for the pairings, I'm thinking Jack/OC at the moment but at any point I could change that. Truly, the plot can take it either way so let me know what YOU think it should be! **

**Disclaimer: POTC belongs to Disney.**

Elizabeth sat in her chambers, her face buried in a pillow.

"Oh, Caroline… where are you?"

"I'm sure she's alright, Your Highness." Said one of her maids.

"I don't know…"

"You taught her well. She's a good pirate, she is."

"I know that. And it's wonderful what she's trying to do for her father… but she can't do it alone. She'll fail. I can't lose her too, Marguerite, I've already lost Liam and Annabelle."

"But she's not Liam or Anna, is she."

"I suppose you're right. I should have given her the water. Now, my last child might die because of my selfish actions."

"You didn't tell her to leave though, King Turner."

"No. Her actions are her own and to her own purpose. Just like her father." She said, smiling faintly recalling Will, her devoted husband… the devoted father Caroline was trying to save. _And it's all for me…_

* * *

Jack and Annabelle had gone to the Pearl the previous night, where they had slept. Anna had taken up the guest quarters. No one had used it since Elizabeth had been aboard all those years ago.

When Jack woke up, he was anxious to see the blonde-haired beauty that reminded him of her mother. And he started to feel like his old self again. Something he hadn't experienced in nearly 15 years, after he had finally gotten her off of his mind.

When Annabelle didn't emerge from her room after a few hours, he decided to go check on her and make sure she was alright.

At first, Jack knocked lightly on the door but, when he received no response, unlocked it and walked inside, cautiously so as not to get slapped. But once he entered, he saw that she was peacefully sleeping, her chest rising and falling, rhythmically following her breathing. He sighed contentedly and walked to the bed, gently shaking her awake. She tossed and turned snuggling against his hand and he could feel her warm breath, making him happy inside.

"Five more minutes, Mum. I'm not ready for lessons yet…"

"Well, I'm not your Mum, Love, but we're goin' to have to start sometime."

"Oh! Jack, it's you." She muttered, feeling awkward after noticing the position she was in.

"Sleep well?"

"Yes, thank you. You're a wonderful host. And she's really beautiful."

"She?"

"The Black Pearl. Mother always told me how much she means to you. And she's very beautiful." She said, honestly while Jack smiled inwardly, contemplating the two meanings of the phrase.

"Well, thank ye, Darling. An' as much as I'm sure you love this nice little bed, it's time to get up. If ye want to become a pirate, that is…"

Caroline did her hardest not to send back a retort. If only he knew she was the most fearsome pirate at Shipwreck Cove, next to her mother, of course. She was ready to be King. She was so ready… But if Jack knew any of this, her plan would be ruined. And her father would never be free from his curse. And her mother would never be free from her despair. It was something she just had to do.

"So, what will we start with? Some sword-fighting? Steering the ship, perhaps?"

"Not that, Luv. You're not ready to steer the Pearl… yet."

_Oh, how wrong you are, Captain… how wrong you are._

"So what am I ready to do?"

"We can see how good ye are with a sword. Here." He said, handing her a silver plated sword, which she gripped firmly.

He eyed her curiously and looked at her hand disapprovingly.

"No, no, Luv, you're holding it all wrong!"

"Am I?" she said, knowing full well how to hold it.

"Like this." He instructed, guiding her hand and placing it in the correct position.

She held the sword and aimed it at him.

"Shall we take it for a go, then, Jack?"

"Ye sure you're ready to cross blades with the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow?"

"We'll see how infamous you are after having a go with me, Captain."

He smiled impishly, "Well, then… let's get up to deck, shall we, Dearie?"

She took his offered arm and the found a not-so-crowded area of the deck to engage in battle. Once he had his sword ready, she attacked him and if he had not parried, she would have sliced his neck open. Of course, she never would have gone through with it but he didn't know that.

"Bugger! You're a natural, Luv."

"Am I? Shall we go again?"

"Of course. I'll try to go easy on ye."

She narrowed her eyes and quickly blocked all of his attacks, her footwork impeccable. Even Jack was amazed. He just couldn't seem to disarm her. She was a real talent. _So much for keeping up false appearances_, thought Caroline as she knocked Jack's sword form his hands and brought her blade up to his neck, smiling triumphantly.

"Next time… I'll try to go easy on you."

"Good one, Luv. You're quite skilled. Ye sure ye haven't done that before?"

"Perhaps once or twice. But I'm hardly as skilled as you are."

"Beginner's luck, I'm sure."

"Perhaps. Oh, I forgot to ask… when is lunch served?"

"I'm afraid ye missed it, Darling. All part of being a pirate."

"I see. And I also see that, since I am a lady, I should still be served a meal, regardless of my time of waking."

"Clever, Luv. Very clever indeed. I did manage to save some scraps of food. It's in me cabin, if you'd like to go get it. But don't tell the crew. They'd probably mutiny against me."

"For being a gentleman?"

"For being a whelp."

"For all intents and purposes, I have no problem with whelps."

"Well, ye wouldn't, would ye."

"I'll see you later, Jack. And… thank you."

"No worries, Luv." He said watching her retreat into his cabin. "No worries at all."

Inside Jack's cabin, Caroline sat on his bed, putting her head into her hands. She wasn't sure how much longer she could keep up all this lying. _All this pretending_, she corrected herself. Then, she spotted a tray of various foods and made for it as quick as she could. There was even water! Although, like her mother's dear friend, she was more fond of rum. She ate everything slowly, savoring every taste, seeing as she was rather hungry.

Finally, she left his cabin and looked around but came to find that Jack was nowhere to be seen. She had even asked some of the crew of his whereabouts but they were unsure as well. _He's probably just in the rum cellar_.

* * *

The truth was that Jack had retreated to his safe haven, otherwise known as the rum cellar, later that night after having gone through a few more lessons with Anna. There was something oddly… odd about that girl, he decided. She claimed to not have any pirate knowledge at all and yet she was an expert in everything he tried to teach her. He even let her try to steer the Pearl and straight against the waves she held it strong. She intrigued him beyond comprehension. And he refused to believe it because she was a Turner, now. And Will would have his head (and probably his arm… and leg… and feet, as well…) should he even consider taking up with his daughter. But Will never had to know… did he?

Jack had a feeling that Anna wasn't being too honest and that she had some hidden intentions but he would wait a while before investigating further. After all, he wanted to earn her trust.

* * *

They continued to practice and have lessons for a few days and Caroline had learned to feign ignorance. A few days turned into a week rather quickly and she decided that it was time to put the rest of her plan to action. She approached Jack that morning with an innocent smile on her face and batted her eyelashes subtly. Subtle enough so as to not seem obvious what she was trying to achieve yet obvious enough for Jack to notice. _Hook_…

"I had a favor to ask of you, Jack."

"A favor, Luv?"  
"Yes, I was… I was wondering when I'd get the chance to put these pirate skills to use."

"How so?"

"Well, I was thinking we could go on some sort of adventure!"

"What kind of adventure?"

"Well, you know! The pirate kind! I happen to have a map I smuggled from the Cove. It's very interesting but I'm afraid I don't know how to decipher it. I'd love to see if there's treasure."

"Treasure… Do ye have the map?" _Line_…

"I've got it right here!" she said excitedly handing it to him.

He examined it and she watched proudly as his eyes and his grin both widened. He was falling right into her trap.

"Isla Cruces." He said, knowingly.

"Yes. I know what you're thinking. You've been there before and there was nothing worth taking, am I right?"

"Aye. There is nothing worth taking, except that which was there which isn't there anymore."

"How do you know? Have you been there in the past 20 years?"

"Luv, I…"

"No, I thought not. Come on, Jack. Please? I've heard there's a great treasure buried there. That Calypso herself hid that treasure herself. Next to Davy Jones' chest. Now… if the great Captain Jack Sparrow is going to give up a chance like this, so be it. But it would have made my time spent here, with you, so much more delightful, don't you think?" _Sinker_…

She saw Jack's facial expressions change quickly when she breathed lightly on his ear and he took out his compass, giving it to her.

"We'll go there… _if_ you can provide us with a heading."

"Is this _the_ compass?"

"It sure is, Luv."

Caroline smiled and gave Jack a quick kiss on the cheek before looking at the compass' needle spin until it settled on one point… and where it pointed had definitely not been a part of her plans.


	3. What I Came For

**A/N: Hey! Thank you to my WONDERFUL reviewers! It only makes me want to update more often! 3 days in a row, people! **

**Disclaimer: POTC belongs to Disney.**

* * *

She looked from the compass to Jack and then back to the compass. He smirked at her discomfort, tilting his head back, challenging her.

"Something wrong?"

"She was right."

"Who?"

"My mother. The compass doesn't work."

_Ah, denial_, thought Jack. _Like_ _I said. Just like her mother._

"And what makes ye say that?"

"Well, Captain, for starters, it points to the thing you want most. _You _are most certainly _not _that."

"Straightforward. _Un_like your mother."

"I know you know how to get to Isla Cruces. Why prolong what we know is going to happen?"

"And what, praytell, is going to happen?"

"You're going to give in because I remind you of her. Don't think I'm blind, Jack. I see the way you look at me. It's no secret you felt something for my mother. If not for me, then do it for her. Imagine how proud she'd be to know that I actually found a treasure of my own. And you'll want to gain those rewards, will you not? I know you're a good man."

"Last time I was a good man, it got me in the mouth of a beastie." He said, recalling that tragic event.

Caroline put on a solemn face. She knew she had hit a soft spot. She didn't want to hurt Jack by plaguing him with memories of long ago… she just wanted to convince him to go to Isla Cruces. Why did he have to be so bloody stubborn?

"I _am _sorry about that, Jack. You know she felt terrible. Even 20 years later. The guilt still burns inside her."

"I forgave her already. I forgave her before she even did it."

"That's more the reason for you to help me!" she exclaimed happily. "She'll know you've forgiven her if you help me. Please Jack? I'm sure the treasure is quite bountiful." _For me, anyway._

"I'm sure it is." He said, mockingly.

She pouted a bit and drooped her eyes in an irresistible way making Jack feel completely and utterly helpless to her persuasive ways. Persuasive… _Persuade me_. He would do it. He would do it for Lizzie. No… No, he wouldn't. He would do it for Annabelle. The girl obviously believed in him and loved piracy more than her mother ever had. She was also that much easier to get along with. Her conversations were actually meaningful. And he had finally gotten to banter with someone the way he used to with said someone's mother.

After a few moments of deep thought, he looked at Anna and a playful smirk touched his lips, a look of satisfaction glinting in his eyes.

"Alright, Luv. We'll go. But… first ye got to tell me. How'd you hear about this treasure?"

"I read about it."

"You read about it." He echoed, incredulity evident in his tone of voice.

"Yes. At the Cove. I was rummaging through the library and came upon a curious book about the Flying Dutchman and it had a chapter about Calypso. And it mentioned a treasure of great potential. One that is buried next to the heart of the ship's Captain, or ex-Captain, if you will."

"Alright, fair enough. I'll tell the crew to make sail."

"And what should I do, Jack?"

"You're a part of the crew now, Darling. Why not take the crow's nest?"

"Aye, aye, Captain." She said, tipping her brown, leather hat seductively.

As Jack was about to go tell Gibbs, who was also immortal now, to head towards Isla Cruces, he caught sight of Miss Annabelle climbing up the rope attached to the crow's nest's pole with absolute agility. He smiled inwardly, thinking of how far he'd come with her. It had only been a week but he had grown fond of the striking lass and it was not just because she was Elizabeth's child. No… it had to do with something else, something completely external. Something coming from within him in the now, without any connotations having to do with the past. With his past. With the Elizabeth in his past.

Caroline was grateful to have reached the top of the nest before her knees buckled. She had seen Jack watching her and it only made her want to go faster for fear of falling from delight. She leaned her head back and scanned the deck for the charming pirate captain but saw no sign of him. Hadn't he said he was going to talk to whoever was at the helm to set sail towards the treasure?

Suddenly, she felt the base of where she was sitting shift and all of a sudden a head of unruly black dreadlocks popped up, throwing her off balance, knocking her off of the crow's next. She held on to one of the ropes as tightly as she could but felt her fingers start to slip. Jack steadied himself and noticed her unnerving predicament, rushing in to save the day. And the girl, of course.

"Anna, Luv? You alright?"

"Oh, yes! I'm just fine, hanging here for no apparent reason!" she exclaimed, obviously annoyed.

"Hold on!" he said, grabbing her hand and pulling her upward.

But then, his grip on hers loosened and she let out a frightful yell.

"Jack, I'm slipping!"

"No you're not, Luv. Hold tight!" he shouted, gripping her with two hands, not even minding to secure his own safety.

Soon enough, he had successfully brought her up and fortunately, she landed on his chest and he had his arms around her. He could tell her nervousness by how bated her breath was and he rubbed his hands up and down her back so as to comfort her.

"Ye alright?"

"Yes, thank you. You saved my life."

"And almost ended it." He said, honestly.

She stifled a laugh and smiled a beautiful smile that reached her eyes and his heart, tugging on his emotions ever so slightly. A smile then graced his (_his flawless face_, in Caroline's opinion…) face as he watched her gaze travel from his eyes to his lips. Without a warning, she leaned in and pressed her lips against his, rendering him speechless. Not that he could talk whilst kissing but then again, he was Captain Jack Sparrow.

It took him a fraction of a second to comprehend what was going on and he immediately began to respond. He cupped her face and pressed her closer to him, setting her on fire as he begged for entrance, which she quickly granted. She ran her hands across his back, occasionally pressing her nails into his skin. When he suddenly pulled back, she looked disappointed but nodded with understanding eyes.

"I… I mean, we shouldn't have… Anna, you're… you're William's daughter. He's…"

"The Captain of the Flying Dutchman, yes. I know that." she replied quickly, bowing her head in shame.

"I'm sorry."

"It's alright. I've just been wanting to do that ever since I saw you."

"Me too, Luv. Me too."

"Well, then. Thank you for saving my life. Now I take it you didn't come up here just for that?"

"No… but I think I got what I came for." He said, his eyes clouded over with lust.

As he walked down back to the deck, Caroline frowned, upset at her own actions. She wasn't supposed to fall in love. Love always ended tragically. Besides. He was Jack Sparrow. At one point, he may have loved her mother but the rejection changed him. Everyone knew that Jack Sparrow's first and only love was the sea. Everyone _knew_ this. But not everyone _believed _it.

For the rest of the day, she manned the crow's nest and fell in and out of sleep from time to time. She was so very high up that there was no chance of Jack or anyone else for that matter catching her asleep, slacking off on her duties. She had been very tired after her almost encounter with death and her very close encounter with Jack. After she awoke from her latest slumber, she scanned the horizon to make sure that the coast was clear. And she had to blink quite a bit before she realized that it was most definitely not.

A ship flying no colors was nearing the Black Pearl but she knew it couldn't have been the Dutchman because her father was bound to his duty of ferrying souls and not once, never had he ignored that duty. But the ship was gaining speed as the wind was on their side and she shouted to Cotton.

"You there! Tell the Captain a ship's coming!"

It was then that she remembered he couldn't talk and watched worriedly as he went to the Captain's quarters.

Jack was sitting at his desk not thinking about a certain pirate princess that had just recently joined his crew but instead trying to decipher what treasure could possibly be hidden on Isla Cruces. Much to his great dissatisfaction, Cotton walked in.

"Ah, Mr. Cotton. What can I help ye with?"

"Ehhhh eeee uhhhh iiiiiiip ummmmmin." He said, that being all he could manage to utter considering his lack of tongue.

"What was that? There, see a whelp running?"

"Ohhhhh. Ehhhh eeee uhhhh iiiiiiiip ummmmmin."

Just then, Caroline burst in, shooting Cotton a nod to leave, which he did so hastily.

"What was that about?" said Jack, more to himself than to the beauty in from of him.

"There's a ship coming. That's what he was trying to tell you."

"Colors?"

"None. And it's not the Dutchman."

"How do ye know that?"

"My father wouldn't abandon his duties, Jack. You should know that."

_I should… But I don't, _he said following Annabelle out on deck.


	4. A Lovely Reunion

**A/N: Ok so PLEASE let me know I this gets Mary-Sue-y for you. I don't want that at all. AND I have good news! My good friend Florencia (THANK YOU SO MUCH!!) came up with a fantastic name for my newly created pair/ship/couple whatever you want to call it… From now on, this story is Sparroline! LOL! Oh and uh please review! And thank you to those who have already reviewed!'**

**POTC belongs to Disney.**

* * *

Jack and Caroline found themselves on deck and the ship was fast approaching. Jack could even tell a change in the wind as though fate wanted that ship to get to the Pearl as soon as possible. Other than the strange appearance of a new ship, it was beautiful day. The skies were painted with specks of white, fluffy forms in various identifiable shapes. Caroline recalled how, at Shipwreck Cove, she would lie on the beach and just watch the clouds go by, giving them shapes, names, and ultimately meaning.

As the ship neared, Jack's mouth twitched into a smirk because he had been right but then into a frown because… well, because he wished he _hadn't _been right. Caroline's jaw dropped when she noticed that the ship was in fact her father's but there were two men at the helm. The other one Jack immediately recognized.

"It's my father!" Caroline shouted excitedly.

"Aye. And it's also Hector." He said, sounding tired and annoyed.

"Your ex first-mate, right? What would he be doing on the Dutchman?"

"Mutinying? I doubt it since your father's immortality could be a bit of a problem."

"I can't wait to see him."

"Hector?" he asked, a shocked and appalled look on his face.

"No, Jack. My father. It's been what, nine years now? I need to see him again." she said brightly, her eyes shining with excitement.

"You'll have to head below, Luv. This might turn horrid and neither I nor you're your father will want ye up here."

"But I haven't seen him in so long. I want to see my father." she persisted. _Just like Lizzie._

"They don't know you're on here, yet. Ye can still get down."

"Fine." She said, tears brimming in her piercing gaze. "Where shall I go?"

"Your quarters. No… to my quarters." He replied, changing his mind rather quickly.

"Yours?" she asked, a blush creeping up on her cheek.

"It's the only one with a lock, Luv." He said, after receiving a warning glance from that beautiful girl.

It was almost hard to believe that Annabelle was Will's daughter. How such a fine lass could be related to such a whelp was beyond him and it would have to wait until he left to find out. It was at times like these when Jack thought of Elizabeth. He had been thinking of her lately. How wonderfully she had raised Annabelle, the feisty girl with the dark, curly hair framing her elegant face ever so delicately. She truly was a flower. A precious flower who needed room to grow as much as the warmth of the sun. The Pearl would be her room… and he would be the sun.

She was such a beautiful girl. But as the Dutchman approached the ship and the two men as well as some of the crew boarded, he quickly dismissed that plan.

Will and Barbossa walked up to Jack. Will had a disapproving look on his face while Barbossa never looked so satisfied. _Bloody Hell_, thought Jack. _Why did Barbossa have to become immortal too?_ Putting on his best fake grin, Jack welcomed the two intruders onto his ship.

"What a lovely little reunion this is, aye?"

"Oh it's hardly a reunion, Jack." Said Barbossa, a threat hidden in his seemingly harmless words.

Jack smirked and turned to Will (the father of the girl that had been seducing him for the past week… or was it the other way around?) and patted him on the back.

"And how's the afterlife treating ye, Mate? Being a captain fulfilling for ye?"

"Hardly. Jack, I… I'm sorry. But we're taking the Pearl." he said rather bluntly.

Jack's face fell. He could have expected this from anyone but the whelp. But then, after he thought about for a moment, he realized that this occurrence of events was extremely plausible. And it posed a slight problem: what was to become of Annabelle? He could tell Will but that would end in disaster… Besides. The girl was immortal. She was certainly more than capable of defending herself, of this he was sure.

"You're taking the Pearl." He repeated, a challenge in his voice. "And what, might I ask, sparked this… sudden sense of lack of loyalty?"

"Priorities, Jack. Let's just say that the opportune moment has presented itself."

"Care to elaborate?"

"Barbossa is helping to set me free. It's been nearly 20 years and the curse still isn't broken. There's an elixir hidden somewhere that can relieve me of my duties. In exchange for his help, I am granting him the Pearl."

"I'm the rightful captain. And what would Elizabeth think of this?"

"How dare you mention her. Do you know how much I miss her? How much I long to see her again? If the price I have to pay is betraying you, like you have done to me in the past, so be it. I have missed 20 years of Elizabeth's life. I have missed my children growing up. That time has come and gone for me, Jack. But now I have a chance. And I'm going to take it."

"Why does _my_ ship have to be involved in this?" he asked, glaring at Barbossa, silently wishing that looks could kill. _Permanently_ kill.

"Well, Jack…" began Barbossa with a sneer so indignant he wanted to wipe it off with his boots. "It seems fair to me, seeing as though ye took it from me all those years ago."

"Ye took it first. It was always mine."

"Must we do this now?"

"Aye, we must. It's my ship and I'm not letting ye take it."

"Oh, I think ye'll change your mind" he replied as the Dutchman's as well as Barbossa's crewmembers, as well as Barbossa, took out their pistols and aimed them at him.

He stifled a laugh and looked at them all challengingly.

"Ye do know that I found the Aqua de Vida, right? And that, with that discovery, I can't die?"

"Aye, we know."

"So where do ye get off expecting that I'll just give up me ship as though it were a gift?"

"We've thought of that and… why don't I just let Captain Turner explain it to ye?"

Will looked uncomfortable but put on a stern look before eyeing Jack authoritatively.

"You never served your debt to the Dutchman. One hundred years, remember? Just because Jones is dead does not mean that your debt died with him. Do what we ask… and I'll free you of that debt."

Jack froze to the spot. Could this be William? The simple-minded, utterly stupid whelp that practiced with swords three hours a day? How could he have come up with such a diabolically brilliant plan such as this? And then he looked to his left, spotted Barbossa smiling proudly, and the answer was all too clear. Jack sighed tiredly, realizing that there was no point in arguing with the Captain of the Dead even though he knew it wasn't fair. And then he thought of poor Annabelle. How devastated she would be to find that her once thought to be innocent father was conducting the cruel, vile act of blackmail.

"What of me crew? Ye'll not lay a hand on them…" _Especially Annabelle._

"Fine. So… do we have an accord?" asked Barbossa, smiling triumphantly as he nodded to his men to begin searching the ship.

"Wait! I've got to get me things."

"What things?"

"That's not part of the agreement, is it, Mate? You'll wait 5 minutes. And then ye can drop us off at the nearest port."

"And what makes ye think we'll be dropping the likes of ye at port and not maroon ye?"

"You're getting the Pearl." He said to Barbossa. "_You're_ getting your life back." He said, looking towards Will. "So, since fair's fair, _I'll _be getting dropped off at Tortuga or someplace else where I'll have a chance at getting me own ship. Savvy?"

Will looked at Barbossa, signaling him to let Jack get what he wanted. After all, it was only fair.

"Fine. We'll make it to Lurnstown in 2 hours. But until then… your crew is to remain in the brig. I won't be having an uproarious mutiny on _my _ship." He announced, not failing to notice how Jack cringed at the 'my' before 'ship'.

"My five minutes."

"It's now three."

Within a few seconds, Jack disappeared below deck and made his way hastily to the Captain's quarters and knocked vigorously. Caroline was sitting on the bed and warily made her way to the door, careful so as not to make too much noise.

"Annabelle! Anna, Luv, open up. It's me."

She quickly unlocked the door and let Jack in, hugging him as soon as he walked inside.

"Hurry up, we haven't got much time."

"Time? Time for what, Jack? What's going on?"

"We've to get ye dressed." He explained in low tone of voice as he rummaged through some old drawers, throwing things across the room.

"Am I not dressed already?" she asked, confusedly, looking down at her fluffy pirate garb.

"Ye look far too feminine, Luv. They won't let ye go. Not all pirates as are good men, Lass."

"But it's my father. He won't hurt me, if we just tell him… wait. Why are we leaving? Where are we going?"

"We've got two minutes, Annabelle. Your _wonderful _father, my sympathies, and that bloody Barbossa are going to take the Pearl and drop us off at the nearest port. But they won't if they see ye. Maybe not your father's crew… but Hector's crew won't hesitate to hurt ye. I know ye can't die but it doesn't matter. Your mother's right. There's other ways to suffer."

"But if we just tell them! If we just tell my father it's me, we can fix things, Jack!"

"Your father's got no choice. He'll do whatever it takes. There's some sort of treasure that'll apparently free him from his duties and in exchange for his help, he's giving Hector the Pearl. Well, taking it from me."

He finally found what he was looking for and shoved it in her hands as she looked at him, concerned for his lack of attachment to his marvelous ship. A ship she had learned to love dearly, as it had been her home for the past week.

"Hurry up and put these on, Luv, please. And get to the deck as fast as ye can. They'll be coming down to take ye to the brig soon. Just go with them and please, please don't say a word about ye being a Turner, alright?"

"Alright, Jack." She said, putting on the clothes he had given her as well as a tri-corn hat to cover up her long locks of her, which she tucked in a bun, making her look like a boy. A very beautiful, enticing boy.

He gave her a quick kiss on the head and put his hands on her shoulders, assuredly.

"You'll be alright, Dearie. Just stay quiet and… don't do anything stupid like your father."

She looked at him appalled and was about to slap him. And she would have if two men hadn't come down and grabbed her from behind, dragging her roughly to the brig. Jack 

watched, anger building up inside him as he saw how horribly they treated her as they shoved her into a cell. And there was nothing he could do but stand there because, in reality, if he tried to save her then, it would have given away that she was important to him and Barbossa would have most definitely used that against him.

Surely he wouldn't be put in the brig, though. So, like a good Captain should he went up to the deck and, as he passed the brig, winked at Caroline. By the time he got up there, every member of his crew was already locked up and Barbossa was at the helm, making way to port. Jack eyed Barbossa, thinking of some way to make sure that his crew, mainly Annabelle, would be released but nothing came to mind so he decided to steer clear of both captains and mind his own business until they got off on land.

Meanwhile, down in the brig, Caroline approached one of the crewmembers, a young deckhand by the name of Ron that was about her size. Sure, he didn't have any curves but Jack would be too preoccupied with her safety to notice.

"Excuse me, Ron?" she whispered.

"Aye?"

"I have a small favor to ask of you." She said, smiling persuasively.

Within minutes, they had switched clothing (with the exception of certain garments) and she was ready to proceed with her plan. They would make port and Jack would see Ron, wearing her clothes, get off at the docks and she would be free to go her merry way. No, she wasn't immortal. But she had complete faith in her father and she would save him because, from what Jack and her mother had told her of Barbossa, he always had ulterior motives and she feared that her father would not get the better end of the deal.

Still, it pained her that she would have to leave and lie to Jack. She was enjoying his company but now, her father… her family was more important. And she would save him. She would… she had to. She just _had _to.


	5. IMPORTANT NOTICE

Hey guys! So sorry for this very abrupt piece of news but I will be away for the next 2 weeks on the greatest vacation of my life! (hawaii!!)

And so please don't get upset if I can't update, but I am taking my laptop so I WILL try but I can't promise anything.

I just found out, it was a HUGE surprise and I hope you all have a wonderful next 2 weeks and I hope to be able to read and review the stories I have been keeping up with! I would not miss that for anything.

Virtual rum as consolation! :)

Hugs,

Anna


End file.
